My Wish
by completewithtypos
Summary: First in the Three Wishes Trilogy. Minerva's graduation, mostly Albus' POV. ADMM


My Wish

_A/N: This is the first in the 'Three Wishes Trilogy.' Nothing belongs to me. Characters belong to J.K Rowling, song belongs to Rascal Flatts. Please leave me a note, and let me know what you think. Oh, and all three wishes will be from Albus' point of view L_

This was it. The day he had been both anxiously awaiting and dreading at the same time. Minerva McGonagall, his best and favorite student was graduating today, leaving Hogwarts for the last time, possibly to never return. On the one hand, he was so proud of her; of her status as Head Girl, of her guarenteed admission into any and every university she applied to, and most of all, of her remarkable animagus transformation that year. They had worked so hard at that, and when she finally accomplished it, the look of pure joy on her face was absolutely priceless.

**_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smil_e, **

He was just beginning to realize how much he was going to miss the girl that had become the closest thing to a best friend Albus had ever had. He began to feel slightly depressed as he took his place next to Armando on the platform that the staff sat on. From there, he watched her as she came out with the rest of her classmates, watched her as she listened intently to the first few speeches before her mind wandered, and he watched her as she watched him.

**  
_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._ **

As he handed her her diploma, he was happy for a moment as she flashed him a radiant smile and threw her arms around his neck. His depression returned when she had moved on, and he could no longer feel the warmth of her arms around him. While he handed out the rest of the diplomas, he pondered his feelings. Graduation ceremonies were always bittersweet, but his emotions had never before been this extreme. It wasn't like he would never see her again.**  
**

**  
_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,   
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more than you take._  
**

After the ceremony,students and faculty, friends and family all mingled together on the grounds of Hogwarts, putting off for just a little while longer when they would all be forced to say goodbye. Minerva huddled in a small group with her three best friends, Poppy Pomfrey, Xiomara Hooch, and Pomona Sprout. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Albus break away from the group and slowly make his way down to the lake alone. Xiomara saw too, and pushed her friend in the direction of the clear blue water. Minerva glared at her a moment, then turned to follow with a small, appreciative smile.

**  
_But More than anything, Yeah, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too_ **

He heard quiet footsteps approaching, and turned finally when they stopped right behind him, finding himself face to face with the person he'd been thinking about.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," he told her. "And you? Will you be all right?"

"Yes. You know I'm going to University to study transfiguration."

"I know. I'm very proud of you, Minerva." He paused for a moment, and blue eyes met sparkling green ones, filled with tears.

"I'll miss you," her voice was nearly a whisper.

He felt his own eyes fill with tears. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Albus." She said, her arms going around him one more time.

**  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._**


End file.
